


Road to Pompeii

by KaylaShay, kaylashay81 (KaylaShay)



Series: Pompeii [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Implied Underage, M/M, Non Consensual, Puppy Play, Rape, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 22:19:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaShay/pseuds/KaylaShay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaShay/pseuds/kaylashay81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn't sure where he was going, but he knew he wouldn't like the road that took him there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road to Pompeii

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : I'm not Bellesario or CBS, so I don't claim to own them.  
>  **Genre** : Slash  
>  **Pairings** : Tony/OMCs; (Prequel to Gibbs/DiNozzo)  
>  **Warnings** : Forced Puppy Play; Slavery; Non-Con; Underage  
>  **Word Count** : 2,195  
>  **Written For** : sinfulslasher's [April Bonus Prompt](http://kaylashay.livejournal.com/163704.html?thread=2355064#t2355064)

**1994**

"DiNozzo!"

At the snap of his name Tony trotted into the captain's office, mentally reviewing everything he'd done in the short few weeks he'd been in Peoria. He couldn't think of anything that would warrant the captain's attention.

"Sit down," the captain's voice commanded and Tony complied. "According to your file you come from money, right?"

Tony sighed. Of course this was going to be about his past, a past he had tried his damnedest to escape.

"Yes, Sir."

"According the info I received your father ran a successful puppy breeding program. Including a few that have recently placed in competition."

Tony just nodded. It was that damn program that had him and his father at odds.

"Since you're the only man on our force with firsthand experience with pups, I'm assigning you to the SVU for a case they are working. Wrap up any paperwork you need today and report to them tomorrow. Dismissed."

Tony exited the office feeling depressed. He'd specifically ticked the boxes "NO" anytime he was asked if he was interested in the Slave Victims Unit. But apparently those forms didn't mean a damn.

He worked out the remainder of the day on autopilot and then went home to his crappy one bedroom apartment, trying in vain to keep the memories at bay.

* * *

**1981**

"Junior!"

"Yeah, Dad?" Tony asked as he looked up from the math homework he'd been pondering over.

"Time you started learning the trade. I'm going in to the city to select some new stock and you're coming with me."

"What about school?" Tony wasn't particularly fond of school, but he also wasn't fond of his father's business. His mom had always kept him away from the kennels and just the thought of being involved had his stomach churning.

"I already cleared it with them. They're writing it off as an educational trip. Go pack a bag because I want to get settled tonight. The first rule when shopping for stock is to not be late, because you'll miss out on the best pups there are to offer."

Tony nodded and followed his dad's orders.

The next morning found him standing in front a row of cages with naked boys in them. They all looked about the same age as him. And just the thought that he could be in their places had him wrapping his arms around himself and sticking close to his dad.

"Tony!"

"Mark! You old dog. Didn't know you'd moved back to the states. Looks like you got a fine crop of pups here."

"Only the best," Mark was saying. Tony looked up and focused on the older man. He was fat and the whip that hung on his hip had a tinge of red on it that Tony couldn't keep his eyes off of.

"That your boy?"

"Yeah," his dad was answering. "Been a bit tough since we lost his mom, but figured I needed him to start learning the business."

Suddenly Tony felt a big meaty hand on his face tilting it up. He found himself looking into the man's eyes and shivered at what was looking back at him.

"Good looking, pup," the man mumbled and then the hand was gone and he was talking to Tony's dad again.

Tony zoned out as he glanced back at the cages to see a boy looking back at him with terrified eyes. The boy had a gag in his mouth that formed an O shape, keeping his mouth open. There were straps that had his lower legs pulled against his upper legs, preventing him from standing. His hands were covered with paw shaped gloves. There was a heavy looking metal collar with rings around his neck.

The boy was looking at him with pleading eyes and Tony wanted nothing more than to let the boy out of the cage, take all the stuff off of him, give him some clothes and take him home to play with him. But he couldn't. He could remember his mother telling him that people who messed with pups that weren't their own generally ended up pups or slaves themselves. The last thing in the world Tony wanted was to be in the empty cage next to that boy.

With disappointment, he looked away from the boy and caught up with his dad and Mark who had moved down the corridor. He reached them just in time to hear Mark ask his dad a question.

"So, that kid of yours active yet?"

His dad just shrugged. "I kind of left the staff in charge of him. Why?"

"Well, I know you like to sample the stock before you buy. Just wondering if you want him to sample too."

Tony wasn't sure what exactly they were talking about. He didn't know much about handling pups, not even a real pup.

"Not sure, but it might be worth his time if he is. Nothing draws a man to a pup more than a little play time."

"I'll go set up a show room with your selections."

Once Mark was gone, Tony found his dad looking down at him with a calculating eye. Tony shifted from one foot to the other.

"Junior, I know we don't talk about man stuff much, but I think it's time we did."

* * *

An hour later, Tony found himself standing in front of a pup that was attached to some type of platform. Mark had adjusted the platform until it had the pup's face level with Tony's waist. He couldn't help but look into the frightened eyes of the boy and felt fear settling within himself. Tearing his eyes away from the pup, Tony looked up at his dad, confusion on his face.

"It's time you learned more about the business, Junior. You always have to inspect pups before purchasing them. Don't want to get a defective one."

Tony tried not to recoil as his dad pointed out all the areas on the boy that needed to be inspected. The hardest part was when his dad told him to stick his fingers in the other kid's butt.

"Pup's are kept clean, boy. That's part of the handler's job. If he's not clean we'll be punishing both the boy and the handler that was assigned to him."

Tony finally did as asked and retreated as soon as he could. He didn't want to look in the boy's eyes again after all the places his hands on gone.

"Now, Junior, we have one last thing. Part of a pup's duty is to be able to please its master. So we need to make sure that this one is able to do that. Remember me asking you about jerking off? Well, you're going to let the pup help you out with that. But I'm going to leave Mark here to get you going. We can talk about this stuff, Junior, but I don't want to watch, understand?"

Tony just nodded and then shifted to look at Mark. The other man was looking at him in a way that made Tony's stomach do flips. Something was off and there was no way he could back out of it. He vaguely heard the door closing and then Mark was standing next to him.

"Well, boy, how about you get your pants and underwear off. You'll be more comfortable that way."

Tony complied all the while plotting in his head how far away he'd have to run to escape his father's world.

* * *

**1994**

"If only your dad had sold you all those years ago. I asked him you know. But we could never reach an agreement. He wanted more than I was willing to shell out."

Tony couldn't hold in the gasp and Mark chuckled as he ran a hand down Tony's back.

"Didn't know that, did you boy? Your daddy had offers for you all the time, but no one ever reach his dollar mark. Although, a few years he came to me asking if I was still interested. I was, but taking an older boy was full of risks I couldn't handle back then. Now I can."

Mark's hand came down on Tony ass hard. Tony jerked forward, but kept from making a sound through the gag.

"So," Mark said as he landed another slap to Tony's ass, "it looks like you're going to be a challenge and I love a good challenge."

Mark moved around until he was standing in front of Tony. Tony's head was locked in place, but he cast his eyes upward at the man and felt an old fear rising within as he knew he couldn't stop what was about to happen.

"I love that look on you, boy," Mark was all but cooing as he reached out to caress Tony's cheek. "I would tell you to open wide, but you already have. I like eagerness in my pups."

With only his tongue as defense, Tony tried in vain to push the invading cock out of his mouth. His attempts only resulted in it hardening in length as it pushed further into his mouth.

"That's a good, pup," Mark grunted as he started thrusting in and out of Tony's mouth. "Can't wait till your trained and I can do this without the gag. Having those lips of yours wrapped around me will feel so good."

Tony wanted to escape. He needed to escape. But there was nothing he could do except let the cock continue to plunge into his mouth. With his hands secured in the paw shaped gloves, he couldn't even fist them in protest. He was helpless.

Then he heard a voice off to the side that made his heart plummet.

"Already sampling the goods I see. Hope they're good as you were expecting."

"Trust me, Jim, this pup's mouth was made for fucking. Want to take it for a ride? I think I'm ready to switch ends," Mark added as his now heavy cock slid out of Tony's mouth with a plop. Much to Tony's horror, the man gripped his cock and smeared the tip around his face.

"Now that's a good look on it," Jim's voice said with a laugh. "You know, I've been looking forward to plunging into that mouth since it first said 'yes sir' to me. The academy always sends me such delicious recruits."

Tony couldn't take his eyes away from the site of his captain replacing Mark in front of him. The man leaned down until they were eye to eye and Tony felt his chin gripped hard by an unfriendly hand.

"I've told the academy time and again that rich boys can't cut it in the force. Seeing you trussed up like this just proves it. Didn't even last a month. Me and the guys at the SVU have a perfect arrangement to clear out the trash the academy sends us, but you'll find out more 'bout that later. First, I've got to get a sample of that mouth of yours. Mark always lets me play while he's training."

Then Tony felt a wet plop of spit sliding down as face and into his eye.

"That's the warmup, pup," Jim said with glee. "I plan on cumming all over that pretty face of yours. "

Tony let his eyes close as his captain's cock slid into his mouth. Then they flew open and he let out a moan of pain around the cock as he felt something ripping into him from behind.

"Think he liked that Mark," Jim grunted out as he thrust to the back of Tony's throat. "You should feel the vibrations he's giving."

"Not bad from back here either," Mark added. "Almost as tight as the little pups. Been waiting for this for a long time."

Tony wanted nothing more than to kill them both. Especially when Mark's hand wrapped around his cock as the man continued to thrust into him. The stimulations combined with Mark tagging his prostate had Tony's cock hard and leaking despite the fact he was being taken against his will. He remembered reading that it was the ultimate humiliation for rape victims, especially men, and he believed it.

He couldn't scream out against it. He couldn't move against them. All he could do was stay there and let it happen. It seemed like an eternity later that Jim was pulling out of his mouth and let his semen coat Tony's face in a sticky mess.

Then Mark thrust into him as far as he could go and Tony felt the spurts going into him. And then, to his ultimate horror, he was cumming on the surface below him.

He could hear Mark and Jim talking and laughing, but he couldn't focus on anything except the trickling of semen across his face, in his ass and what he knew was pooling beneath him. He didn't want to let them break him, but given what just happened, he would be hard pressed to stop it. He wasn't sure where he was going, but he knew he wouldn't like the road that took him there. He felt himself drifting and welcomed the blackness that soon overtook him.

**Author's Note:**

> [View Comments at LJ](http://kaylashay.livejournal.com/165943.html)


End file.
